


A proper punishment for a naughty girl

by Akimfu



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentleness, Light Petting, M/M, Mating Press, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, School Uniforms, Sex Talk, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stocking Kink, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimfu/pseuds/Akimfu
Summary: Leonid Toptunov wearing a schoolgirl uniform.Sasha likes it. A lot.
Relationships: Aleksandr Akimov/Leonid Toptunov
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	A proper punishment for a naughty girl

Aleksandr Akimov was the respected night shift supervisor of the fourth reactor of the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant. Responsible and hardworking, the man in his thirties was somewhat of a mystery to his colleagues because he didn't like to talk about himself. They knew his birthday, but they weren't invited to his birthday party if even he did one. Akimov was invited to his co-workers' parties and most of the time he would show up with a really nice gift on his hands, like a bottle of cognac or some refined confectionery only he knew about; but then he would spend the rest of the party in his corner, smiling and talking when he needed to. Overall, most people thought that Aleksandr Akimov was a boring person: a hardworking and honest person, but meek and boring as plain bread.

Except for Leonid Toptunov.

He loved every single facet of Sasha Akimov, even the ones no one knew about. Their colleagues had their suspicions: Leonid was often called "Akimov's shadow" because he was always following him around, like a teacher's pet. What they didn't know was that Leonid's infatuation had corresponded. For months.

"You know, you could've put my address, I don't mind.", said Leonid, while struggling to dress in the bathroom.

"Did you complained that our neighbour went through your mail without your permission a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, but it's weird for a large 30-year-man to order a tiny Japanese schoolgirl uniform outfit, don't you think?

"It's not for me, it's for you."

"I guess... But this is for you too."

Leonid slowly walked out of the bathroom, revealing himself. Sasha was sitting in his bed, his legs open, hands resting on his tights, enjoying the view. The complementary white overknee socks were neatly folded on his right side.

"You indeed look beautiful.", said Sasha gentlemanly.

"Oh thank you, kind sir.", Leonid loved to joke around, teasing him, "May you help me put on my socks if isn't a bother?"

"Oh, it would be a pleasure, Lenya."

They changed positions. Leonid sat on the bed, while Sasha slowly dressed him up, like a father preparing his daughter for her first day in school. Sasha could've been a great father. He was like a father to Leonid in some ways. But it wasn't on his plans. While most people drank life like a beer to be chugged, Sasha enjoyed it like a fine brandy that had to be sipped.

After finishing dressing, Sasha passed his left hand on Leonid's covered in cotton right leg and then caressed with his thumb the hem of the stocking. Then, Sasha leaned in and gave a little peck.

Leonid started to heavily breathe. Although few and brief, Sasha's calculated touches on that moment were more erotic than most sexual acts Leonid had ever experienced. Sasha tilted his head and looked at Leonid as if trying to read something on his face. Then Leonid remembered that Sasha was still wearing his thick black glasses and maybe he should take them off. And so he did, Leonid carefully folded the glasses and put them on the left side bedtable. Then, Sasha gave another kiss in the spot where he left, this time with more passion. It was almost a bite with tongue and saliva and teeth and facial hair, hands on both Leonid's calves. Then he moved closer to Leonid's pubic area and closer and closer and then his nose hit the hem of his underwear. To Leonid's frustration, Sasha removed his mouth off his skin to talk. Leonid whimpered and Sasha shushed him:

"Schoolgirls don't wear boxers. Don't they wear panties? I thought you were the expert."

Leonid was trying to catch up his breathing. The bastard was teasing him.

"I only have boxers at home.", Leonid finally responded.

"Well, we'll have to change that.", he paused, "Remove your boxers.", Sasha ordered, in the same voice he used to command their work shift.

Leonid quickly followed his order, making sure he didn't awkwardly shove his genitals on Sasha's face. Leonid gave his underwear to Sasha, who put it on the front pocket of his pants. Without the boxers, Leonid's half hard-on was more noticeable under the skirt. Although he was still wearing clothes, Leonid felt naked.

Then Sasha lifted his skirt and Leonid was finally truly exposed. Sasha gave a wide lick from the base of the penis to the tip and Leonid groaned. Sasha was sucking the tip, licking the pre-cum out of the slit and then in the next moment, he was swallowing Leonid's entire member. Sasha had indeed a lot of prior experience. And somehow that beautiful man was between Leonid's legs sucking the soul through his dick on a steady pace.

Leonid started to feel his limbs acting out more erratic and thought he was going to cum, but Sasha gave a last suck, his mouth making a "pop" sound when he abandoned his penis and Leonid whined.

"Sash-"

Before Leonid could start complaining, Sasha started licking his testicles, and then his orifice; his hands on Leonid's tights, spreading the legs up and apart to get better access. Leonid whimpered as Sasha's tongue penetrated him. He felt suffocated in his clothes; he just wanted him and Sasha to be naked, felt each other's flesh while they fucked relentlessly.

"Please, fuck me, daddy. Now!"

Sasha stopped what he was doing, to Leonid's dismay. Sasha stared at Leonid with his large blue eyes and Leonid stared at him back. Sasha then sat on the bed, his body still tucked in between Leonid's legs.

"Why should I fuck you now? I was having so much fun between your legs.", and then he leaned in and they shared a quick kiss, too quick for Leonid's liking, "And I think you should be punished for wearing men's underwear over your skirt.", Sasha tilted his head and wickedly smiled. Leonid's heart started to beat faster with excitement. Sasha had something interesting in his mind. He continued to speak, this time, his voice low almost like a whisper, "Aren't you a naughty girl? Wearing boys' underwear over your uniform... Do the boys at school get excited with the thought you wearing their clothes? Is that a thing you do while I'm gone? Get your classmates excited?"

While Sasha was talking, he moved his right hand and pressed his index finger on Leonid's lubricated hole. The ring of muscles immediately relaxed and a fingertip was inside Leonid.

"I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't let me, daddy.", Leonid moaned.

"I hope so. You know I trust you, baby doll.", Sasha slowly deepened his finger, torturing Leonid, "But sometimes you misbehave. And it's the daddy's job to make sure you won't do it again.", his finger was completely inside Leonid and then he started to retract it, "But you're a fast learner. You're a good student, a teacher's perfect pet.", he inserted a second finger. Leonid loudly moaned as he felt his entrance tighten and then widen around Sasha's fingers, "At work, you always call for me, even when you didn't need to. You needed a daddy and found him in me."

"Please... I need it."

Sasha continued to deepen the two fingers. Leonid was lubricated with Sasha's spit and his own bodily fluids and he was ready.

"What do you need?", asked Sasha in his calm and attentive tone of voice that Leonid heard many times during work. When Sasha Akimov was nice to everyone and wanted to help in every way possible. But at that moment, there was something in his voice that hinted for something that Leonid had rarely seen.

"I need to satisfy my daddy.", said Leonid in the most humanly lewd way possible, "Sorry if I misbehaved. I didn't mean to."

Sasha wickedly smiled, "Good girl."

His fingers left Leonid's entrance and Sasha unbuttoned his trousers, then pushed them to his knees along with his boxers. Sasha's member slowly entered inside, Leonid emerged in pleasure. Pressing his legs into a mating press position, Sasha fucked him hard and good. Leonid could feel Sasha's strong hands harshly grabbing his legs through his stockings. Because of his position, Leonid felt overwhelmed. Sasha kept thrusting and pounding and...

"Oh fuck yes! Daaaaddy!", Leonid orgasmed. His body trembled in gratifying pain and Sasha continued his steady harshly thursts until he more silently came.

They were breathing heavily, trying to calm their bodies after such challenging exercise. Moments later, Sasha finally removed himself from Leonid, and then pulled up his trousers. Leonid's eyes were still closed, every part of his body too sore to move. He felt a hand petting his nape and behind his ear, like a cat.

"Good girl."

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this motherfucker in September. You better send me some hate mail for this. And not just "Fuck you". I want a 500-word essay on why I should kill myself in the comments down below or at https://sugar-daddy-hideo-kojima.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> I also take fanfic requests. :3


End file.
